An Interesting Dilemma
by Beck-dono
Summary: When the demon who hates humans becomes one. When the pups from the past go into the future unsupervised. When thay all end up in the Higurashi house together. Let's get it on baby. Naraku/Sesshoumaru Inuyasha/Koga YAOI


Okay so I redid this chapter, because it was so terribly written D:

So the pairings are Naraku/Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha/Koga, and if anyone has suggestions for couples please tell me in your reviews 83

Okay so Naraku got his ass beat by Inuyasha and lost his shards, but Kagome still likes to come and try to bring eternal peace to the land. The jewel shards are in the hands of Kayade (dun know how to spell her name x3) So that just sums it up any more questions and I'll answer them.

Sorry about the horrid first chapie lovely's. Anyway hope you continue to review and be my faithful readers ;3

Disclaimer: I'm sorry lovely's I don't own Inuyasha Dx But maybe if we all save up enough money, together we can buy it! :D . . . But at the moment I still don't own jack shit. xD

Friendship blooming?

Sesshoumaru held Rin's hand as they walked through the disgusting bog. Ah-Un lazily following. Sesshoumaru frowned at all the unwanted waste. Rin on the other hand was just as cheerful as normal. She spotted a small demon squirrel nibbling on a nut. She giggled and began to chase it.

Sesshoumaru glanced over, "Rin watch you're step." He continued on walking. Jaken following at his heels, "Lord Sesshoumaru isn't this one of the best bog's you've ever been in?" The small toad demon giggled with glee. Sesshoumaru looked down at him and briefly wondered if he could somehow leave him here. He sighed inwardly, _'But then who would take care of Rin, while I'm away?'_ He looked over to where the young girl played. An old woman sat on a toadstool and looked over at them.

Jaken sneered at her, "Watch at who you look old hag!" He waved his staff in her face. She simply smiled and looked up at Sesshoumaru. She stood, "Young Lord of the West, will you help this old maiden?" She reached out to touch his hand. Sesshoumaru moved his hand out of the way in disgust, "Do you address this Sesshoumaru? I see no maiden, only a foolish old woman at the end of her days. Come Rin we are leaving." He turned and continued his stride. Rin stared at the old woman, "Lord Sesshoumaru maybe we should help her." She skipped over to his side and clutched his hand.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, never once breaking his stride. Jaken scoffed, "Rin don't be stupid! The Great Lord Sesshoumaru would never help a useless human, and an old one at that!" He spat at the young girl. Rin looked up at her father, "You wouldn't Lord Sesshoumaru?" Her small hand held his tighter. Sesshoumaru continued walking, "If the woman can stand and talk, then she obviously does not need this Sesshoumaru's help." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Rin smiled and skipped next to the great demon.

The old woman stared,

"How strange you keep a young human girl with you, yet you do not seem to enjoy the company of humans. If that is how you are then I will make it so you know the hardships of humans. Learn and let your heart be softened. Hopefully you're true mate will find you and heal you. If not then you will be forever trapped in the form that I now give you." She lifted her hands to the sky.

Sesshoumaru turned around to end this woman's pathetic life. His eyes widened when a dark violet light slammed into his stomach. His hands immediately flew to his stomach. He could briefly hear Jaken and Rin screaming behind him. He looked up at the woman, she smiled and mouthed something. Then she was gone.

Sesshoumaru felt himself losing consciousness. He growled trying to stay awake, he failed. His body fell to the moss covered ground. Rin and Jaken ran over, Ah-Un following close behind them. Rin kneeled at his side, "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She gently shook him. Jaken smacked her on the head, "Silly girl! Don't touch Lord Sesshoumaru! He's just fainted, lets let him rest for now." He spoke quickly, worry etched on his face.

Ah-Un growled in a concerned way and nuzzled his side. Jaken pushed the large demon away. All three just sat waiting for their Lord to regain consciousness. In the small amount of time it took Jaken to push Ah-Un away, Rin was asleep on Sesshoumaru's chest. Jaken began to squawk in outrage.

8P

On the other side of feudal Japan, Naraku was plotting his next move. Or at least that's what he told himself. In truth he was laying on his bed utterly bored. He spun his finger in his wavy, midnight, colored hair, "Ugh…Who knew life could be so boring?" He rolled over onto his stomach. If he had known he was going to be this bored he would have let himself die in that cave. He chuckled at that, "Kagura?" He called out for the wind demoness.

Kagura entered his chambers, "Yes Naraku?" She said it with utter loathing. Naraku closed his eyes and smiled, "Ah, your hate for me grows everyday does it not? Kagura I am bored, so find something to entertain me." He glanced at her. She stared in disbelief, "Are you serious? What are you, like four?" She crossed her arms. She drew the line at being someone's entertainment. Her eye twitched in annoyance when he pouted.

Naraku crawled as close as he could to her, while staying on his bed. Kagura stood her place, she could be doing so much better things right now. Like finding that wolf that insulted her. She smirked he was actually quite cute. She wouldn't mind having him for a mate. Her smirk grew, well she now knew the lucky man that was going to have her.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at her smirk, "What are you planning young lady?" He smirked. Kagura rolled her eyes, "Nothing. If you're bored why don't you just go tease the puppy? I'm sure he misses you." She turned to walk out. Naraku eyed her as she left, "Tease the puppy she says. Hmm." He stood up and got out of his bed. Naraku looked over at something laying on his nightstand. His eyes softened, "Bye, bye." He waved to it and stepped out the room. On the nightstand sat a mirror, embedded with three multicolored jewels.

;D

Naraku walked along the bridge going over the bog. He yawned, it was far too early to be up. (A/N Note its four in the afternoon =_=) He looked around with mild interest. Kami! He was just so damn bored! He sighed in defeat, a moving object in the bog caught his attention. He leaned over the railing, the said object was indeed what he thought it was. A human body.

Stars sparked in his eyes, he jumped over the railing. Unknown to the world Naraku was a mystery fan. Hidden under his bed were thousands of mystery scrolls. He would never share this secret with anyone, other than Hakudoshi. Only because the little brat had snooped around in his room.

Naraku stopped running, as not to crash into the body. He crouched down next to it. He sniffed, "Its still alive." He looked the body over. It was difficult to identify the gender because the person was laying face down. The person groaned and flopped their arm.

Naraku smirked, it was actually quite an amusing sight to watch. He gently rolled over the body and his smirk grew by the tenfold. He touched the person's hair idly, "Well isn't this a sight to behold. I must have the luck of the Gods to see something like this." He twirled the hair around his fingers. The person groaned again and their hand reached up to touch their head. Naraku chuckled, "Good heavens Lord Sesshoumaru, what on earth happened to you?" He moved back in the smallest bit.

Sesshoumaru groggily opened his now hazel eyes. He flinched and sat up. His eyes flew open, _'Why the hell do I feel so weak?'_ He frowned. His sense of smell was dulled, as well as all his other senses. Sesshoumaru gasped and held his chest. It was odd he felt…

Scared.

His eyes widened as he felt a multiple attacks of different emotions. He growled, though it came out as a croaking kind of noise. He tried to stand, stumbled, and almost cried out as immense pain went through him. Strong arms held him in place, so he wouldn't smash his head into the ground. Sesshoumaru snapped his head the direction of the arms owner.

Naraku raised an eyebrow while smirking, "So you've finally noticed me." He carefully eyed the now human demon. Sesshoumaru swiftly shoved him away, "What did you do to me, half-breed?" He said in a dangerously low voice. His hazel eyes glinted in the low sunlight. Naraku somewhat felt entranced by them, "I did nothing to you Lord Sesshoumaru. I found you face down passed out on the ground, that is all." He looked deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes sparked with anger, "Do you take this Sesshoumaru for a child? Tell me the truth half-breed!" His voice raised to higher pitch. Naraku was taken aback. He had never, let alone anyone, heard Sesshoumaru yell. Naraku smirked, this was gonna be _**so**_ much fun. Sesshoumaru was shocked himself, what the hell?

Sesshoumaru weakly rose to his legs, he flailed his arms for just a moment. Naraku watched with an amused smile. Sesshoumaru glared at him, "If you didn't do this, who did? I demand you tell me." His voice had gone back down to his normal pitch. Naraku stared, "What makes you think I know who did this? I just found you." He stood up, only without flailing. Sesshoumaru glared then his eyes grew, "That old woman…" He spun around.

In spinning around he lost his balance and fell non-to-gracefully to the ground. Naraku chuckled, "Gee Lord Sesshoumaru who knew you were so graceful." His sarcasm very evident. Sesshoumaru glared back at him, "Who the hell asked you?" His eyes grew again. Why was he acting so…so…childish? He smacked his forehead, which Naraku chuckled at, he was human!

He stood and then it hit him. Where was Rin? He looked around quickly but saw no sign of the girl. He felt his entire body surge with worry. His eyebrows furrowed together, he turned to face Naraku, "Find Rin. I can't smell her out." He glared.

Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Why should I help you?" He crossed his arms. He eyed the human, in a very disturbing, odd, and wrong way Sesshoumaru looked almost…Cute. Glaring at him like that. Naraku felt the urge to squeal. His eye twitched, his mind wondered far too much. Sesshoumaru glared deeper, "I wasn't asking, you bastard. Now help me find Rin." He felt like smirked, but settled for softening his glare. He had almost gagged when he said help.

But _**anything**_ for Rin.

Naraku stared with mild respect, anyone who talked to him like the, while being a human was worth his time. He smirked, "Fine I'll help you," The wind blew past them. Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to walk away. Naraku chuckled, "But-" Sesshoumaru turned around, "-you have to promise to keep me from being bored." He smiled deviously. Sesshoumaru stared for only a moment, "Deal. Now sniff her out, half-breed." He stood waiting. Naraku's smiled grew, he lifted up his nose, closing his eyes as he did, and sniffed.

The scent of a small girl spiked his nose. His eyelids lifted to revel his crimson orbs, "This way." He was about to run, then looked back. Sesshoumaru glared, "Did you get her scent or not?" He stepped closer to the kumo. Naraku looked him up and down, "How are you going to keep up?" He put a hand on his hip. Sesshoumaru only stared, "Crouch down." He ordered without any hint of emotion.

Naraku stared, "How is that-" Sesshoumaru smirked, "Just do it half-breed." He stepped even closer. Naraku frowned and did as he was told. He was about to make a smart remark, when he felt a body hop onto his back. He grunted at the weight. Sesshoumaru smiled, it was so odd to have feelings. He frowned _'I can't let my guard down. I am still the great Lord of the West, not some little pup, who can run freely around.'_ He nodded to himself. Naraku put his hands under Sesshoumaru's thighs.

In doing so Sesshoumaru almost, almost, squeaked. He glared, "What do you thi-" Naraku looked back at him, "You don't wanna fall of, do you?" He raised an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru frowned and nodded to the kumo. Naraku smirked, "Didn't think so." He began to run. Sesshoumaru gasped at the speed and grabbed onto Naraku's shoulders. He bowed his head, and closed his eyes, so the wind would no longer assault his eyes.

Naraku concentrated on the scent and, in a matter of seconds they were in a dense forest next to the said scent. Rin looked up and smiled, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She ran over to the demon carrying him. Sesshoumaru couldn't hold in his smile as he jumped to the ground and hugged her. Rin was shocked by the action but none-the-less hugged him back. Jaken stared in disbelief.

Naraku stretched backwards, cracking his back. Jaken glared at him, "What did you do to my Lord Sesshoumaru!?!" He began to beat the kumo's legs with his staff. Naraku almost laughed, but held his composure letting out a small giggle. Jaken lit up red in outrage, "Do you find something funny here!?! You ungrateful half-breed!!!" He glared. Naraku felt irritation set in, damn this ugly frog…imp, uh, toad thing.

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken, "Jaken. Be respectful. Naraku is our ally for the time being, until I say he's not. Understand?" He cuddled Rin. Who just giggled and held onto his neck. Naraku smirked at the shocked Jaken, "Yeaaaaaah impy." He flicked his head. Jaken flailed his arms trying to smack Naraku's hand away. Naraku smirked and began a series of pokes to his body. Jaken glared, "Are you a child!? Act you're AGE!!!" His staff blew fire at Naraku.

Naraku hopped out the way, Kami that imp-toad was irritating. Naraku kicked him into the air. Jaken squawked as he flew away. Soon he was nothing but a little star in the sky. Sesshoumaru was busy with snuggling Rin, though his emotionless face was in place.

Rin watched the little star that was now Jaken sparkle. Sesshoumaru stood up and flipped his hair over his shoulder. Everyone froze and just stared at him. Sesshoumaru felt their eyes and turned around. A small, microscopic blush set on his cheeks. He froze himself when he realized what he did. His eyes widened.

Oh. My. Kami.

I just hair-flipped.

He almost lurched at knowing that fact. He began walking, his brother must have something to help him. Oddly enough after the jewel shard was finished he felt, a certain connection with his brother. Though most of their time together was awkward and Inuyasha did most of the talking. But it still felt nice to know they had connected on some sort of level.

Jaken had somehow caught up to them. The group walked in silence, except for the random blabber of Rin. She smiled up at Naraku, "I know you used to do a lot of bad things, so why are you helping us?" She skipped next to her Lord. Naraku sighed, this kid sure liked to ask questions, "Because the Great Lord Sesshoumaru is helping me, by getting rid of my boredom." He smiled down at her. She gave him a sort of 'Ohhhhh' look.

Naraku patted her head. For a human girl she was just utterly adorable. He wanted to gush over and over about how cute she was. But then Sesshoumaru would most likely try to kill him child harassment. Naraku shuddered at the mental images, he might stay even when his boredom was quenched, who knows. He glanced at Sesshoumaru, he was still hella strong for being human, I guess that's why they call him the Great Lord of the West. He watched the young Lords hair sway as he walked, the midnight black shining as the sun hit it.

The world also didn't know Naraku had a hair fetish. Why do you think Kagura cut hers short? Yeah it all makes sense now doesn't it. He liked the light shiny kind the best, but then sometimes he could like the dark kind. Only if it was very shiny. Like Sesshoumaru's.

The party came to an opening. An old well stood proud. After the jewel was collected, the well had begun to let anyone pass. The only person who couldn't was, oddly enough, Kayade.(A/N still dun know how to spell her name OAO;)

Sesshoumaru touched the side, Inuyasha was most likely on the other side, or at least I hope so. Sesshoumaru turned to Rin, "Come here Rin." He held out his arms. Rin gasped and hopped into them. Jaken pouted, "I wanna go in Lord Sesshoumaru's arms…" He mumbled to himself. But Naraku caught it, he lifted Jaken into his arms, "You can ride in my arms Jaken-san." He nuzzled him. Jaken squawked and yelled obscene things at the kumo.

Sesshoumaru's lip quirked upward, he turned to face the well, as not to laugh at the scene. Naraku walked over still holding Jaken tightly in his arms. Sesshoumaru looked at Ah-Un, "Sorry but it looks like you'll have to stay here." He offered them a smile. Ah-Un nodded a cloud formed under their feet, and they flew into the western skies. Rin waved to them, "Be good!" She smiled at their retreating form.

Sesshoumaru eyed the well, here goes nothing. He hopped into it, clutching Rin to his chest. Naraku smirked and followed suit. Jaken screamed as he jumped. Off they go.

They landed on a patch of dirt at the bottom of the well. Jaken clawed his way out of Naraku's arms, "Lord Sesshoumaru why on earth did we jump into a well?" He dusted himself off. Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku, "Do you think you can carry all of us out of the well?" He petted Rin's head, still holding her. Naraku smirked, "Certainly." He grabbed Sesshoumaru around the waist and leaped out of the well. His feet touched the ground gently as he landed. Sesshoumaru stepped away from him and nodded his thanks.

He set Rin down softly onto the ground. Rin leaned over the edge of the well, "Hurry up Master Jaken!" She called down to the toad like demon. Jaken gawked at the size of the wall. He nodded and scurried up the side of it. He jumped out and fell to the ground. Rin giggled and patted his head.

Sesshoumaru took Rin by the hand and began to walk toward the shrine doors. Naraku looked around curiously. What did the little human Lord have in mind? He smirked, at least he wasn't bored anymore. Jaken hopped up and ran to Sesshoumaru's other side.

Sesshoumaru opened the doors and stepped. Everyone but him looked around in awe. Naraku's hand flew to his noise, "Kami! What is that awful smell?" He looked to Sesshoumaru. The human Lord walked over to the house across from the shrine, ignoring his question. Naraku's eye twitched in irritation at being ignored but none-the-less followed. Sesshoumaru looked at the door, a note on it said:

Hello visitor,

The Higurashi family is not here at the moment.

We thank you for coming, we will be back in two months.

We going on a road trip wish us luck!

Love, the Higurashi's.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, not like he cared, and tried to open the door. It didn't budge. He frowned and turned to face Naraku. Naraku looked at him, "So are you gonna tell me-AH!" His nail was now in the key slot. Naraku glared up at Sesshoumaru, "You know I'm not just some escort toy you can use whenever you want!" He pouted when Sesshoumaru ignored him once again. The door clicked and Sesshoumaru released Naraku's hand. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Rin ran in, "Wow! This place is so cool!" She giggled and spun around, spreading her arms out. Sesshoumaru looked around, "The occupants of this household seem to be gone for quite some time. We'll stay here until Inuyasha returns." He sat down on the couch. Jaken hesitantly walked into the house, "I don't know about this Lord Sesshoumaru. Maybe we should just wait for him back where we come from. Where exactly is this place anyway?" He waddled over to the young Lord. Sesshoumaru looked at his nails, "We're in the future where Inuyasha's miko comes from. Or at least that's what he told me." He frowned at how short they were. Naraku looked at him, "The future?" he walked over to him.

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance, "Yes. That's what I just said." He frowned at Naraku for not listening. Naraku smirked, "Then we should go explore." He leaned on the wall. Rin's eyes lit up, "Yes! Can we Lord Sesshoumaru? Oh, pretty please?" She lean over his knees. Her puppy dog eyes set in place. Sesshoumaru's lip quirked for the second time that day, "Fine. But only for a while. I don't want to miss Inuyasha if he comes." He stood up. Rin squealed and ran over to the door, hopping up and down.

Naraku looked down at Jaken, "Aren't you coming impy?" He flicked his head. Jaken smacked his hand, "Of course! I wouldn't leave Lord Sesshoumaru in the care of the likes of you!" He ran over to Sesshoumaru. Naraku frowned trying to figure out what the toad meant by that. Rin held onto Sesshoumaru's hand as they walked out. Sesshoumaru sighed, it was going to be like taking care of a bunch of infants. His eye twitched.

He should just back out now. He looked over his companions faces. They all looked so excited. Explicitly Rin. Her little brown eyes lit up with so much hope and interest. He frowned. He didn't have a chance in hell of getting out now.

Damnation.

OAO Looonnng chapter. Well you all deserve it since the first one was so…Ew. If you didn't get a chance to read the first one, you better thank God. Because it was

AB-SO-LUTE-LY HORRIBLE DX

Well review, because honestly I know your reading.

Just take like a minute of your life to feed my ego.


End file.
